The Auburn Sunset
by RainMakesPainGoAway
Summary: Audrey is assigned to Bella as her guardian angel, she must protect her no matter what. A war between vampires is started when she meets Edward. Audrey must reveal herself to her in order to protect her but is protecting Bella worth her wings? RxR
1. Italian Spell

**This is my new story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Summary ~ Audrey is assigned to be Bella's guardian angel and she must protect her no matter what. When Bella meets the Cullens and finds out about the supernatural world, a war is started between the vampires. The Volturi are involved and everything is a mess. Audrey must reveal herself to Bella in order to protect her but is protecting Bella worth the loss of her wings?**

**Review because that motivates me! 8) - COOL!**

* * *

01: Italian Spell

"Audrey, watch over Isabella and _never _let anyone hurt her."

My eyes roamed over the young infant's small body and I nodded my head, "As you wish." I said with the most highest respect.

Master ruffled my hair and I looked up at him with my large topaz eyes, "You are my most trusted student and also one of the most powerful. I expect nothing but the best from you, especially you, Audrey." he said.

"As if I'd ever let you down, Master." I murmured so gently.

His sea blue eyes lit up with happiness, "I will meet you when her time is up but I will warn you now, she will have many obstacles and will also become involved with the creatures you have spent your last hundred years researching." he said.

"Vampires and werewolves? This is absolutely exciting!" I exclaimed with a wide grin.

Master chuckled and tapped my shoulder three times, "You must bare the cross for her." he left me after that.

_You must bare the cross for her_...

What exactly does that even mean? Master wants me to make him proud and so I shall. My large black wings stretched out and almost knocked over a small lamp, I caught it before it could shatter on the wooden ground. A bright light surrounded this infant. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and she looked right at me with a knowing smile.

"Isabella, I am your guardian angel. I go by the name Audrey." I whispered softly so that no other nearby creature could hear me.

She let out a tiny squeal and I quickly brought my finger to my lips, "Silence...you mustn't wake your parents, young child of God." I warned.

Isabella quieted herself, she's very intelligent and so I took note of them mentally. This could be very useful in the future. Master mentioned something about a birthmark that only supernatural creatures, such as myself, could see. I took Isabella into my arms and ran my left hand over her fragile body. A cross like symbol rested on her right hip. This was truly amazing.

"You are truly a child of God." I said.

She clapped her hands together and I laid her back down.

Such a small girl, so fragile and tiny, that I felt as though even the slightest touch would break her. Those eyes of hers told me otherwise and I knew from that very moment that she would grow up to be a strong leader not only to protect but to love and serve others.

To protect her I recited an old spell Master had once taught me,

_Si tratta di un raro momento in cui un angelo custode bambino crebbe le ali se stessi. Una persona saggia una volta ha detto che si tratta di quelli che lasciano cadere la grazia di Dio su quella degli angeli diventare. In qualche modo, che è una affermazione vera ma in altri è proprio il contrario. grazia di Dio può strappare la sua strada nel tuo cuore prima di conoscerla e solo allora si sarà concesso le tue ali._

_(It is a rare moment when a guardian angel's child grew wings themselves. A wise person once said that it is those who let God's grace fall upon that become angels. In some ways, that is a true statement but in others it is quite the contrary. God's grace can wheedle its way into your heart before you know it and only then will you be granted your wings.)_

Isabella fell into a deep sleep and I laid her to rest, humming a gentle melody. She would be under my guard and anyone who even attempted to harm her would be slaughtered by my own hands. Guardian angels aren't sweet...some can be deadly and others even worse.

* * *

**This is only the first chapter and not all of them will be short like this. I just hope that I at least get ONE review. 8) Just because I'm cool. **

***Kitty***


	2. A Cross Bearer & Guardian Angel's Duty

**This is the second chapter, I'm sorry that it may seem a bit boring now but we are waiting for the CULLEN family to step in so just bare with me. I really want REVIEWS! HAHAHAHAHA, REVIEWS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWS!**

* * *

**_02: A Cross Bearer& Guardian Angel's Duty_**

"My little Bella, oh how I wish you could see me." I mumbled.

Bella was fast asleep in her bed. Ten years had passed since I first laid eyes upon her, that day I found out what type of job Master wanted me to do. I also haven't seen Master at all since that day and I've missed him. He was like a father to me. A warm breeze hit my left cheek and I breathed in deeply.

Master's assistant came to visit me when I began to question what a cross bearer could really do. I remember it clearly,

_Bella was sitting on the bed with a book in her hands. Her small fingers turned the pages and she read them each so quickly that it almost frightened me. The window opened and her eyes shot to the now opened window, "I thought I closed that." she murmured._

_She stood and closed it but not quickly enough for another angel to enter the room. I stood and held up my arms to show that I was ready to fight but the angel raised their hand, "I am not here to fight with you but to deliver a message. Master Isaiah wishes to answer your unasked question." it was a man's voice and I lowered my arms. _

_"Master?" I asked. _

_The angel nodded and looked at Bella, "I am Master Isaiah's assistant for a reason." he said and then Bella's body became numb. _

_She stood there for awhile until finally collapsing to the ground. I caught her before her face made contact but not before her arm hit the ground, she would have a nasty bruise in the morning. _

_"Do not even attempt to do something like that again or I will slaughter you with my two hands." I growled. _

_He raised his hands in surrender, "I have heard quite a bit about you from the elders and so I won't fight with you because I know that you'll defeat me with one blow." he mused. _

_"What is Master's message?" I demanded. _

_He reached over and took Bella from me, laying her on her bed, and lifting her shirt high enough to show her birthmark clearly. The angel took my hand and pressed it against it. I've never seen so many horrifying images in my life._

_"She is here to do as God had once done but failed. Isabella is him but reborn, she will have her flaws and faults but she will be perfect in the eyes of both her angel and beloved." he explained. _

_I clutched my hand to my chest, "Bella is..." I couldn't even begin to process it. _

_"Isabella is a cross bearer but things are different now. You must bare the cross for her. As a guardian, you're job is to protect her and guide her to a better life so you must do as such." he said. _

_A lot of these things confused me, "What cross? What the hell must I bare for this child?" I asked. _

_"Watch and observe her, you will have to protect her from what hurts her most." he said._

_My eyes shot to her and she breathed in deeply, "Is it herself?" I asked. _

_"Trust me, it is even bigger than herself. She won't ever stop needing you." he said softly and then took her hand. _

_Her eyes shot open and she began to thrash around in agony, "You once knew her soul when you were a human. Her soul is very old and has been living for years but whenever she dies, you die along with her although you never remember anything. The second you became an angel that bond between you two was severed." he explained. _

_"Bella!" I cried. _

_Blood trickled down to her chin from her nose. She was digging her nails into the sheets and tears came from her brown eyes, "H-help..." she choked out. _

_"Stop it, please!" I begged. _

_The angel dropped her hand and left her shaking. Her eyes fell shut again and so I wiped away the blood, cleaning her up so that she wouldn't feel completely out of place when she woke up. _

_"What will you do to protect her?" he asked me, I could tell that this was his last question. _

_I looked up at him and took her into my arms, "Anything." I said. _

_"But what? Give me an example." he said. _

_That wasn't easy, "I'd give up my wings if it meant both her happiness and safety." I whispered. _

_"That is something you would say but is that really what you want? Don't you want to be happy?" he asked. _

_I shook my head, "I cannot be if she is not." I said. _

_"You truly are interesting and you two make the perfect match! Master Isaiah will be pleased to hear your response." he said. _

_The angel stood to leave but I quickly grabbed his hand, "Your name." I ordered. _

_"Evangelos." he simply answered before disappearing. _

Bella moved a bit and so I became ready to hide myself in the darkness so that she would not see me. Evangelos is a very odd name. I bet Bella would laugh at it, but any normal ten year old would laugh at such a name. I may have giggled to myself at one point because of that.

"Bella, I wish you could touch me and hug me...speak to me...just say something to me. It is so lonely. The life of a guardian angel is always hard but it is the bond they form with their children that gives them the determination to stay until their child meets their end. It'll be nice when you do because then we will finally meet." I whispered, kissing her hand.

Her eyes opened and she breathed in deeply, "Another day..." she said to herself.

Oh yes, Bella...another long and dreadfully boring day.

* * *

**That's chapter two! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

***Kitty***


	3. Audrey's Last Day Human

**This is the third chapter of my story, I truly hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

03: Audrey's Last Day Human

"Mom, I don't think I really need all this." Bella said.

The entire living room was filled with Christmas presents and a few of them were from either family friends or her father in Washington. Bella wasn't a girl that really wanted all too much from her family. She would rather just get at least three books and read to her hearts content.

Renee just smiled and kissed her cheek, "I love you." she said before running into the kitchen.

Bella sat down on the floor and waited for her mother to return, I knelt down behind her and placed my two hands on her shoulders. She couldn't feel it but it was a comforting feeling to her either emotionally or mentally.

"You deserve it all." I whispered softly.

She glanced at the angel atop the Christmas tree, "Angels are really pretty..." she murmured.

My hands froze and my lips parted to take in a deep breath, "Bella..." I breathed.

Just as I went to wrap my arms around her, Renee came running in with a tray filled with gingerbread men. She fell to her knees beside Bella and set the tray on the coffee table. Bella stared at her mom with a small smile.

"Come on, eat! We are going to stuff ourselves until we blow up." Renee said while laughing.

Bella shook her head and the two of them began to eat the gingerbread men. They spoke and laughed, smiling happily. This is truly what Christmas is all about. The smiles and the laughter surrounding the large tree along with the millions of gifts laying around the living room.

I really wanted to be able to join her in this celebration but that was just a dream, a dream that would never come true. She would never be able to give me a hug and thank me for all these years I've guarded her life nor will she ever be able to laugh with me like she does her mother. All of that isn't possible for me anymore.

Only once was it ever possible but that was the last time I was ever a human. I can remember clearly; long curly black hair, russet toned skin, electric blue eyes, and a pearly white smile that captured any man's sight. But then I met my end and I wish I had said no.

_"Valentina, may I speak with you?" _

_I turned to see one of the girls that attend my school standing right behind me, her eyes were a bit red from crying. She brushed her long blonde hair behind her ear and she smiled slightly at me. _

_"Yes?" _

_She took my hand and led me to the garden just outside our school, we walked along the path hand-in-hand. We stopped by a large pine tree and she let go of my hand. I looked around and bounced on my two feet. _

_"I must ask a favor of you." she wouldn't look me dead in the eye. _

_"Of course, but may I ask what you wish me to do?" I asked. _

_If someone needed help then I'd help them. No matter who they are, if they need me then I am right there for them. _

_"I was wondering, since you are so beautiful and talented, if you could go to a dance...as me tonight." she explained. _

_A dance? That's interesting. I have just recently gotten into salsa and I would enjoy showing off my talents as a dancer. I nodded with a smile, "I would love to." I said. _

_She hugged me tightly, "Thank you." and then she left me standing by the pine tree alone. _

_"But may I ask your name?" I asked just before she completely disappeared. _

_The girl turned and let out a small laugh, "My name is Esther." and then she ran off. _

_"Esther, that's such a pretty name." I mused. _

_I was so happy that Esther asked me to attend this dance as her, they would think she was such an amazing dancer. I walked down the path back to the school to get my art things before walking back home. She sent her servant to my home to give me a letter in what I needed to do. _

_Instructions:_

_1) Wear a beautiful dress_

_2) Wear beautiful shoes_

_3) Bring a purse along with gorgeous accessories to go along with outfit_

_4) Scissors_

_5) Alcohol_

_6) Cigars_

_The last three confused me but I did as the letter said. I found some scissors in my father's study, alcohol in the kitchen, and cigars in my parents's bedroom. I shoved them into my purse and did my hair. I thought I looked incredibly sexy. _

_"Mother? I am out to a dance, I will be home soon." I called. _

_No one seemed to answer my call so I just left. The journey to the dance was long but I made sure that I did not dirty my dress or my shoes. I glanced at the letter and checked the address but I seemed to be at the correct place. _

_It was a warehouse. _

_"So Esther came through, didn't she?" a rough voice said. _

_A group of both boys and girls came out of the warehouse, I knew them. _

_"Sebastian? I had no idea that you were invited to this dance! I thought it was one of her friends from out of town." I said. _

_One of the girls, Rebecca laughed and someone grabbed me from behind. I looked up to see Antonio standing there. I began to thrash and dropped my purse onto the ground. _

_"L-let me go, this isn't f-funny!" I choked out. _

_Antonio shook me violently and I began to cry, "HELP!" I shrieked. _

_"Shut up, Audrey. Maybe if you quiet down we can make this go by fast." Sebastian said. _

_Rebecca walked over and lifted up my purse. She went through it and pulled out the items that I had stuck in there, she waved around the alcohol in the air. Sebastian snatched it from her hands and took a sip from it. _

_"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Rebecca asked. _

_I looked around frantically for someone to assist me but no one was there to save me. The others came forth and they carried me into the warehouse, it was actually a barn when I got the chance to look around at it. Antonio sat me down in front of a mirror and tied me to the chair. I didn't dare move in fear of what may happen to me. Rebecca held up the scissors and began to cut off various things hanging off my body such as my dress, stalkings, and then the scissors began to move towards my hair. _

_"NO!" I cried. _

_She began cutting off my hair, Antonio held me down as I kicked my legs. Why wasn't anyone helping me? They cut off every bit until there was only just a little on my head, hair laid around my feet as I shook. _

_Rebecca slapped me and they forced the alcohol down my throat, I gagged. I felt drunk. _

_They stood me off and took off the rest of my clothing. I stood there and they made me dance for them, I had to. Everything after that was black. _

When I came back from the past, Bella was throwing up and Renee was patting her back. I felt like I needed to puke as well. She stopped throwing up when I came back from the memory and then drank some water.

That was when I realized what being the cross bearer truly meant...we were apart of each other and we needed the other to unite both races.

* * *

**I just gave you a flash back of Audrey's last human day. I will put some more memories into it later. I promise. **

***Kitty***


	4. Their Final Moments As Humans

**Fourth chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**_04: Their Final Moments As Humans_**

Bella was getting ready to go to a wedding with her mother and her new boyfriend, Phil. They were already downstairs in the living room but Bella was still upstairs. She didn't feel comfortable in her own body and sighed heavily.

"Lucas will find you absolutely dashing." I sang happily.

She glanced around with a red face, "Lucas..." she whispered.

Lucas is Phil's nephew and Bella happens to have a crush on him. Lucas has dirty blonde hair with striking blue eyes, he is the typical beach boy. She wants to look gorgeous for him but she just isn't comfortable. I reached over and patted her back.

"He likes you." and it is true, his angel had told me how much he dreams about Bella at night.

This made me a bit uncomfortable since she is a little girl. I don't want her to have a boyfriend just yet because it isn't her time yet. I smiled when she twirled around in her little blue dress and then lit her face up with that bright smile.

"Bella? It's time to go!" Renee called.

She sped out of the room with her shoes in hand, walking slowly down the stairs. Renee clapped her hands together and threw her arms around Bella tightly, "You are so adorable!" she squealed.

Phil smiled, "You look beautiful." he said.

"Thank you." Bella said with a red face.

Everyone in the room laughed before leaving for the wedding. Phil's angel was just hovering over him with a smile on her face, "He's a silly man." she said.

"A silly man? What do you mean by that?" I asked.

She nodded towards Renee, "He is so completely in love with her that he sometimes forget that he is staring." she explained.

We both laughed and Renee's angel looked over at us, "Audrey and Chloe! You shouldn't laugh at his feelings." he scolded.

"Oh calm down, Jeremy." Chloe said.

Jeremy just shook his head and looked away from us, he really is no fun.

Bella was sitting comfortably in the car with a smile on her face, it was faint but it was there. She looked out the window and just stared at the various cars passing by. I could tell that she was deep in thought.

A laugh escaped me when I realized what she was thinking about. She was thinking about her wedding with Lucas. Bella was sometimes just too adorable but always cute and beautiful.

"We're here." Phil said.

It broke through Bella's thoughts and she got out of the car, running to her mother's side. Renee took Bella's hand and the three of them walked to the party together. I smiled and giggled along with Chloe at the cuteness.

"Audrey?"

I turned to Jeremy, "Huh?" I asked.

"What do you remember from your human life?" he asked.

My eyes softened and I looked over at the lake that was just a few steps from the party, "I remember my final moments and the people I loved." I answered.

"What about you, Chloe?" He looked at her and she was fiddling with her dress.

Her blue eyes looked everywhere except us, "I remember...music." she said.

Music? Jeremy raised his eyebrows, "What?" he asked.

"Whenever I try to think of my past all I can hear is music." she said more clearly.

I nodded, "Nothing else?" I asked.

"A person...a person dancing along with the music." she said but nothing else.

Jeremy sighed heavily and scratched his head, "I remember my last words along with the last thing I saw." he said.

Chloe took both of our hands, "Share." she said.

_"Don't do this...p-please!" it was Jeremy's voice._

_All three of us were watching as Jeremy struggled against a large man but the man did nothing to move. Jeremy looked away from himself and hid his tears but Chloe and I continued to watch until it became obvious how he died. _

_He was raped by a man. _

_The last thing his eyes fell on was a broken picture in the corner of his room. _

"Who was that?" I asked him.

He sighed, "My girlfriend." he answered with no emotion.

_Chloe was twirling around in a bright pink dress with flowers surrounding her, she was in a garden with millions of colors. A man was standing in the shadows with a violin in hand. He played to her heart's content. She fell back into a large flower bed and let out a light laugh. _

_"Samuel, this is what my dreams are like." she breathed._

_The man made his way over and knelt beside her with his violin in his right hand. Chloe stared up at him through his long dark brown hair and then smiled widely, "I love you." she said. _

_"As I love you, my Queen." Samuel said. _

_She reached up and kissed his softly on the lips, "Thank you." she breathed. _

_Chloe laid back down and tears began to fall down her cheeks as she laid there. Samuel began to play again and her eyes began to fall shut, she died in the garden that night in a pink dress surrounded by both music and flowers also by the man she loved. _

"Samuel, I miss him." she said.

I could feel a slight tugging at the back of my mind,

_I was sitting on the ground with my back against the wall in the barn. Snow was being blown into the barn and I was completely naked so I was going to freeze. My love was sprawled across the ground with his clothes also torn from his body but his body was bruised unlike mine. I was cut everywhere. _

_The others had left except for Sebastian and Rebecca who were waiting outside. I slowly crawled over to my love and kissed his cheek, "I-I-I-I love y-y-you." I choked out. _

_His head slowly raised and he gave me a weak smile. That was all he could give me. A few tears fell down my cheeks and he shook his head, trying to wipe my tears away but there was nothing he could say. They had stolen his tongue. _

_"Are you bitches ready to die?" Sebastian asked. _

_He grabbed onto my love's hair and dragged him to the ladder, tying him tightly. I screamed and pleaded for him to show mercy to him but Sebastian ignored me. He stood up the ladder and leaned it against the wall. _

_Rebecca came in and did the same to me. My love screamed and tried begging but they could not understand him. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I let out a loud sob. These were my last moments alive. _

_"Watch him burn." Rebecca said, raising a lit match. _

_She flicked it over at the hay that was surrounding the bottom of his ladder and I screamed, "STOP!" I shrieked. _

_He cried out and thrashed in agony as he burned. I could do nothing but watch as they burned my beloved to a crisp. My tears kept spilling and I never stopped shouting, screaming, and begging for them to release him. _

_It was when he stopped moving that I knew he was dead, "You killed him..." I whispered. _

_They surrounded the bottom of my ladder with hay but I didn't care anymore. My beloved was gone. _

_"Die as Warren died." Sebastian and Rebecca said before they lit the hay together. _

_I was dead the second I accepted the offer from Esther. Dead._

Chloe looked at me with wide eyes and even Jeremy felt pity, "That was such a cruel way to die." he said.

"I guess that is why God chose me to serve him." I said.

Chloe smiled and hugged me, "Bella is lucky to have such a strong angel by her side." she said.

"I am honored to be her angel." I said before pulling away.

We spoke about other things until, "HELP!" a loud voice shrieked.

Bella was running across the dance floor with a frightened look on her face. A woman had fallen into the lake and Bella was obviously running away from the attention, the loud noises, and all. I made my way over to Bella when she stopped and I knelt down so that my wings could wrap around her. She leaned into me without knowing it.

Chloe and Jeremy were laughing to themselves about the woman that had fallen, it was Phil's mother. She was soaking wet and I couldn't help the laugh that slipped past my very own lips. Bella giggled as well.

"That little girl is nothing but trouble!" She shouted, glaring at Bella.

But Bella hadn't done anything so why was she blaming her. Renee rushed over to Bella and hid her behind her back, "My daughter did nothing to you. It was that devil granddaughter of yours." she spat.

Grandma Dwyer scoffed and rolled her eyes, "My princess is an angel." that is when the true demon stepped up.

Long pin straight blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was a typical drama queen. She was more interested in her hot pink nails then in the problem at hand but she was secretly smiling to herself. Her angel was standing right behind her although he held a sad expression.

"We are leaving." Phil announced, lifting a sleepy Bella up into his arms.

Renee followed after Phil as he advanced towards the car. He put Bella in the back seat and closed the door so she would wake, she had fallen asleep.

"You can stay, I can go home with Bella." Renee said.

He reached over and kissed her, "I want to go back with you." he said.

She blushed furiously and then kissed him back. Grandma Dwyer was cursing and yelling in a different language. The two of them got into the car and sped out of the driveway, driving back home.

"Phil is a gentleman, don't you think?" Chloe said.

I nodded at her statement and played with a piece of Bella's hair, "He is." I mumbled.

Jeremy was staring worriedly at Renee but I couldn't tell why. He is so confusion.

But then I was struck with realization; Jeremy and Chloe are my friends.

* * *

**Aw, Audrey has two new friends. What do you think about the part where they meet their ends? I think it adds more depth as to why they are the way they are and such. I really hope you enjoyed it and please review. **

***Kitty***


	5. Accident

**Fifth chapter, MERRY CHRISTMAS BY THE WAY! :3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**_05: Accident_**

"Bella, we will be back home in three hours. Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" Renee asked for about the tenth time.

Bella smiled and hugged her, "Yeah! I'll be fine here, just go and have a good time." she said.

She has grown up so quickly and is already seventeen; her brown hair is longer than before, and her chocolate brown eyes held more depth to them. I stood proudly behind her and she took a step back into me.

"Alright...we will be home at eleven." Renee said, hesitantly stepping towards the front door.

Phil took her hand and whisked her away in his arms romantically. We could still hear her laughter when they seated themselves in the car. Chloe and Jeremy waved at me, they mouthed goodbye and I did the same. The car lurched forward and sped out of the driveway, disappearing onto the road. Bella stood there for a few minutes with a blank face before she finally closed the door.

Her heart was racing and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, I don't know why she said that she'd be fine alone. Bella despised being home alone. She was paranoid. I played with a piece of her hair, "I'll protect you." I breathed.

Her brown eyes glanced around, "Windows...windows..." she murmured to herself as she made her way over to them.

She locked everything up. I hated seeing her like this without being able to do anything that could possibly help her, she was here alone basically. I followed her around as she quickly checked outside and then settled in her bedroom upstairs.

_I have a heart, I swear I do._

_But just not, baby, when it comes to you._

_I get so hungry when you say you love me._

Bella grabbed her cell phone and answered it, "Hello?" she said.

She leaned back into her pillows with a comfortable smile on her face, "Oh hey, Max." she said.

Her and Max spoke for awhile on the phone. She was smiling and laughing, giggling like crazy. I was happy that she was happy and so I let myself relax on the window sill with the window wide open. The wind ruffled my feathers on my wings and I spread them widely. It felt nice to stretch them.

Eventually, she hung up with Max and she tossed the phone to the side. She was smiling to herself! A beautiful sight. She got up and turned on her iHome. The song Cannibal by Ke$ha began to play loudly and she danced. Danced! Can you believe that?

This Max made her so happy that she danced to music. I need to see this Max but he lives in another state entirely, it was kind of a long distance friendship. She danced and danced until she tired herself out.

She threw herself back onto the bed when suddenly the home phone rang, she reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

I could hear the other voice clearly on the other line, "_Are you the daughter of Renee Dwyer?_" the voice asked.

"Yes...why?" she asked.

The news I heard broke even my heart, "_I am afraid there has been an accident and your mother died on arrival._" the voice said

Bella was silent for awhile and I glanced at the clock, it was only about ten. An hour before they were due back. The other person had hung up the phone. Bella broke into a fit of sobs and punched the bed with such anger and sadness. I reached over but then pulled my hands back in fear of her striking me. Tears poured down her flushed cheeks as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bella...oh Bella..." I whispered, trying to hide my own tears.

She scratched at her arms and that's when I intervened, "Bella! Bella, stop!" I cried.

But she could not hear me, she would never hear my voice. Those tears were being burned into my memory and the blood was photographed by my two eyes. These are the times that every angel wishes they could just show themselves and take their child into their arms.

"Kill me...Kill me!" she panted heavily.

Who was she speaking to? I looked around the room and saw no one but myself in the mirror. She was staring at the mirror though she couldn't see me, she wasn't looking anywhere near me. She got up and made her way over to the mirror with her red eyes.

Bella grabbed her iHome and hurled it at the mirror causing the glass to shatter. She began walking all over the glass and I wrapped my arms around myself, why must I go through this? I couldn't bare anymore of her pain. Blood was everywhere, staining the ground, and her feet were bruised. When her feet couldn't take it she collapsed which caused glass to stab into her arms and waist. She looked up at the mirror with an agonized face.

"Chloe...Chloe...Jeremy, please!" I exclaimed.

That's when Chloe came through the window and Phil was heard running up the stairs, "Those fucking bastards!" he growled before throwing the door open.

When his eyes landed on Bella I could see that he wanted to cry as well but he had to stay strong for Bella. Chloe settled behind me on the bed and wrapped her arms around, "I am so sorry." she whispered.

Phil knelt down and carefully lifted Bella up into his arms, she cried out in pain. I looked away and sighed heavily, "More pain will come." I said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

I looked up at her, "I must bare her own cross." I said.

* * *

**This is where the story REALLY starts! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

***Kitty***


End file.
